White Christmas
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Meena and Johnny duet at the Moon's Karaoke Christmas party, to Mike's slight annoyance. The eighth day of my 12 days of Christmas challenge


**Love this ship, and the song heavily referenced in this story (Oi to the world, by No Doubt, reverently copied straight from google). Day 8 of my 12 days of Christmas story!**

* * *

Gunter had been put in charge of the Christmas Karaoke as Buster ran around doing every other little thing to put his cast Christmas party in order. Anyone who'd worked on the show after the theatre had collapsed was invited, along with their plus one, if they wanted to invite anyone. In the end, only Eddie and Mike ended up inviting someone, as Eddie thought Nana should get an invite, and Mike wasn't going to let his girlfriend miss out on his melodic karaoke. He was about to knock her socks off with his rendition of White Christmas. When Gunter had passed around note cards for everyone to put down three or more suggestions, he'd almost not bothered writing anything down other than White Christmas. But he'd thrown a few other options out just for the fun of it, maybe he'd feel generous enough to do an encore.

Johnny only had one thing he wanted to sing, though he wrote down Silver Bells and Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas time, because why not? But more than anything, he wanted to duet White Christmas with Meena. They'd become good friends since the show, but that's all they were, friends. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd look at him any differently if they sang together. When he sang, he wore his heart on his sleeve, and he wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her. Hopefully, this Christmas party would change things.

Meena only really knew traditional Christmas songs, she put down Jingle Bells, Rudolph, and Santa Claus is coming to town without giving it much thought. Ash wrote down Run, Run Rudolph and Rocking around the Christmas tree, but her real secret weapon was the last thing she wrote. Rosita quickly wrote down All I want for Christmas is You, Santa Baby, and Jingle Bell Rock and then was quickly pulled away by her responsibilities.

"Hey, so the party is coming up," Johnny said casually to his crush, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm kind of looking forward to it. I think it's cool that we're doing Karaoke."

"Oh yeah, totally, and about that, do you want to do a duet?"

"A duet?" Meena looked surprised and shy.

"Sure, you're the best singer I know. I'd love to sing White Christmas with you."

"Oh, o-okay." She agreed with a shy smile and the tint of a blush.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it." Johnny walked away feeling like a million bucks.

Meena was a little overwhelmed when Johnny pulled her on stage for the first song of the night. She hadn't known what she was getting herself into when she agreed to do a duet with Johnny. She was a little shy, though it was just in front of her friends that she'd be singing this quaint Christmas classic. Animals milled about with cups of cocoa and cider, talking and thanking Nana Noodleman for the beautiful renovations as Eddie escorted her around until Gunter queued up the song for them.

"What is this Porky? Why are you letting them do my song?" Mike bellowed at Gunter.

"Johnny requested this song before you did I'm sorry there are other songs you can sing, no?"

"No! This is my song and you're going to let that gorilla steal my moment?" Just then, though, Meena started singing, and Mike paused to watch her. She sounded amazing like she always did. It wasn't fair that someone could have a voice even better than his own. Honestly, she put his rendition of this song to shame. And she looked like she was having fun, her eyes shining as she gazed at Johnny in a kind of lovey-dovey way.

"What else did I request? I can't remember." Mike grumbled, still a little frustrated at Gunter. Gunter rattled off the names and Mike was up in an instant, seeing if Nancy would be willing to do a duet of Walking in a Winter Wonderland with him. It was a good enough song, though not what he intended in a million years. Fortunately, she said yes, and once he was on stage performing, he kind of forgot about his agitation.

"That was really fun," Meena said quietly to Johnny.

"You liked it?" He grinned. She'd looked at him differently when they sang. This would be the day.

"I did… Singing with you… It just felt like it made sense. We should duet again."

"Yeah, we should date." He agreed, before catching himself.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"I said duet."

"No you didn't, you said date." Her face turned red in surprise.

"Well, uh, what do you say?" Put on the spot, Meena could feel her ears move in front of her face. She was a little embarrassed and a little excited.

"S-sure." She blurted.

"That sounds nice." Johnny felt relieved that the hard part was over before he remembered that he would still have to take her on a nice date.

"Maybe we can do it in the New Year? I might need some time to plan." He offered, which Meena readily accepted, also not prepared to date. Mike's duet had just come to a close, and Ash was getting up on stage, looking sly and prepared to rock.

"Haji was a punk just like any other boy, And he never had no trouble till he started up his Oi band Safe in the garage or singing in the tub Until Haji went too far and he plugged in at the pub It was a cold Christmas eve when Trevor and the skins Popped in for a pint and to nick a back of crisps Trevor liked the music but not the Unity He unwound Haji's turban and he knocked him to his knees," This didn't sound like any Christmas song Buster knew, and he was shocked as Ash moved on to the chorus.

"If God came down on Christmas Day I know exactly what He'd say He'd say "Oi to the punks and Oi to the skins- But Oi to the world and everybody wins!""

"This doesn't sound like Christmas music…" Buster muttered, incredibly confused. Heads were bopping to the beat though.

"On the roof with the nun chucks Trevor broke a lot of bones But Haji had a sword like that guy in Indiana Jones Police sirens wailing, a bloody dying man Haji was alone and abandoned by his band Trevor was there fading and still so full of hate When the skins left him there and went down the fire escape Oi! Oi! But then Haji saw the north star shining more than ever So he made a tourniquet from his turban saving Trevor They repelled down the roof with the rest of the turban And went back to the pub where they bought each other bourbon."

"That just doesn't feel very Family Appropriate young lady," Buster chastised after Ash wrapped up and Rosita had taken the stage.

"Yeah? You mean you hadn't heard Oi to the World before?"

"No, I'd say it's not a very common Christmas song."

"You're missing out. Punk Christmas is the best Christmas." The two continued to argue on the Spirit of Christmas, and you could catch Johnny pecking Meena's cheek as they stood under Mistletoe, the world outside truly becoming a White Christmas.


End file.
